The present invention relates to a torsional vibration damper for shafts, especially for crankshafts of interal combustion engines.
A torsional vibration damper of the general type here in question is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,710, to which reference may be had for details concerning the operation and utilization of such dampers. The device disclosed in that patent produces an initial stressing of an elastomeric element or elements by surrounding components which exert compressive stress upon the elastomeric element or elements. The stress-producing component may, for example, be joined together by means of rivets or screws in order to permit the elastomeric element or elements to be compressed between them. Two such surrounding components are urged towards one another in the specific disclosure of the U.S. patent by means of screws, so that they are brought into rigid and direct contact with one another, compressing an elastomeric element or elements between them along a radially oblique active surface so as to cramp and prestress the elastomeric element or elements. The characteristic frequency of the torsional vibration damper, which depends upon the initial stressing (i.e., compressing) of the elastomeric element or elements, is fixed in the construction according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,710, because the components between which the elastomeric element or elements are compressed are screwed together to the maximum extent permissible.